The WonderWorst girls
One day Witch Uranium wanted to destroy Oppressor Plutonium work on the PowerPunk girls. She decided to make her own recipe. She added Stone, tears and their Deepest Fears with a bit of Nails and Lode. Then, Witch Uranium soon added an Extra ingredient that will complete her creations. Chemical Z. That’s when the WonderWorst girls were born. Using there new form abilities Doom, Diva and Deen were to destroy the PowerPunk girls and rule the city but instead killed Witch Uranium and joined the PowerPunk girls. Now they aid the Powerpunk girls to destroy the town in any way they can. Doom (Deepest Fears) Doom is Dawn's evil parallel counterpart. She is the Leader of the WonderWorst girls. She is very mean but she is a very good leader. She sees herself as the strongest one of her family. She gets along well with Diva and Deen but she likes to beat them up when they act stupid. She likes Berserk since she see thinks she relates to her. Doom is more smarter then Berserk though. Like all of her twisted sisters, she has a special power called Dark Ray. Dark Ray allows Doom to generate darkness from the shadows around her. She can create a big beam of darkness and permentaly freeze her opponent. The only way the free the victims is heat. Diva (Tears, Nails) Diva is the Meanest in the group. She is pretty similar to Brute except more violent. She is very violent and rough with everyone and is willing to fight anyone that messes with her. She has a crazy attitude and she loves to express her wickedness. Diva doesn't care who gets killed during her rampage. She really loves her town when he carves her name in it with her heat vision. After she defeats a good guy she always likes to make sure she breaks more bones then she really needs to. She likes the Powerpunk girl, Brute and believes that she and Brute can be a better team then her actual team. Her special power is known as Gas Blast. She generated deadily gas that instintly makes people very sick. The only way the heal the people is to make them take hidration as quickly as possible. Deen (Stone. Lode) Deen is the darkest one in the group. She accuses every one that whispers a critic and she really hates critics. She is very evil and will kill anyone she thinks is judging her. Fighting monster and good guys allows her to get her energy out. She is also the scariest one of the group when it comes to personal belongings. She thinks the entire town belongs to her and her sisters and hates it when people try to take it from them. She relates a lot to Brat. Her special power is called Death Call. Death Call is the power of move non living things. Such as rocks. She can use building (mostly tall ones) the destroy good guys and other monsters. (Images coming soon) WonderWorld girls CrazyCore boys Category:Characters Category:Families